


stupid

by WonderWafles



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Also happy Outbreak Prime Returns Week everyone, Awoken Female Titan - Freeform, Gen, just some leftover trauma from the red war, nothing to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWafles/pseuds/WonderWafles
Summary: Aryn knows who made the gun. She knows why she made it. She thought she knew what happened to it after its maker was gone.So why. Did. The Cryptarchs. Have it.





	stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote to celebrate the most excellent return of the most excellent Outbreak Prime. Of course, Aryn has some feelings about it...

“They took it, Mara. They took it and they didn’t even care.”

“I know, Aryn, and I know that must be frustrating. But you can’t just… keep what you took from a Cryptarch vault! They’re going to notice it’s missing eventually-”

“Why not? It’s mine.”

Aryn folded her arms and stared up at Mara, floating above her serenely. Only the twitch of Mara’s top angle indicated her distress.

Mara sighed. “The Vanguard might get involved. You have to tell them. Who knows, Aryn? They might let you keep the gun if you ask.”

Aryn sat down on a ledge. She gripped her knees and clenched her teeth.

Mara hovered next to her. “Breath, Aryn, one-two-three-”

“Shut up. Listen. I didn’t tell anyone I was there, our new old friend probably won’t, and I assume neither will you.”

She looked meaningfully at Mara, who spun her edges dejectedly.

“You know I won’t,” she whispered after a few seconds. “But Aryn, it’s not just that. The Vanguard’s gonna think Eramis’ crew got away with the SIVA.”

“So? They didn’t. That’s all that matters. So what if the Vanguard sets up more patrols or whatever? They’re going after Eramis anyway.”

From her back, Aryn unslung the pulse rifle.

It was almost as she remembered, although slightly different now. But it was the one. The one Morna had made… a little over two years ago, although it felt like an era.

Aryn had thought it was so… dumb, at first. A gun that used SIVA as ammunition. She had mentioned it offhandedly to Morna, that was all, one day in the Plaguelands.

Another one of her stupid ideas. But Morna-

_“That’s brilliant,” she said, smiling like the sun, or at least like a sunsinger._

_“Really?” Aryn asked._

_“Yeah! I bet I can make it work.” She held up the SIVA engine, toying with it in the way she always did with something when she had a free hand. “If I jack it into a regular weapon and regulate the directive…”_

_Knot got back up from where he was examining something in the snow. “That sounds… a little crazy,” he said, cautiously._

_Morna laughed, that slightly-mad-scientist laugh of hers. She didn’t need to say it, the thing she always said – all the best ideas were._

_“Wait,” Aryn said. “You’re being serious? You think that could work? You’re not just humoring me, right?”_

_“You’re too smart for that,” Morna said, flashing another smile._

Stupid.

“Look, Aryn,” Mara said. “I’ll support you no matter what. I said that when you started keeping the Drifter’s secrets, I said that when you started keeping your… relationship with the Nine a secret from him, too. But you have to understand the consequences. If the Vanguard find out-”

“They won’t find out!” she yelled.

She could taste tears in her throat. She swallowed them as best as she could.

“It was her gun, Mara,” she said, quieter, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. “They just – those vultures just fucking _took_ it, after everything. She burned herself to ash for this City and they took the last thing of hers that survived the fire.”

Stupid idea. Stupid Titan. She ran her hand along the jagged plates of the gun, felt a nanite brush along her hand. They were safe, but it had always made her jump, back in the day.

Mara drifted closer. “I know,” she said. “I just want to protect you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Aryn let her head drift towards her Ghost’s. They touched briefly. “I know,” she said. “Do you trust me?”

There was the barest hesitation before Mara said “Always.” Aryn pretended not to notice.

“Alright, then,” Aryn said, standing up. “Let’s go terrorize some Scorn.”


End file.
